


With a Gift in It

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [31]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Innuendo, M/M, Non-Chronological, Nonverbal Communication, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Gift in It

Foyle doesn’t argue when Paul, Sam, and Constable Barnett spend an hour decoding the smeared label. After a day in a mid-December snowbank, the ink is smudged and the label daubed with mud where the lad who rescued the package had to knock it into the road. Unable to read it and with the post office shut, he had brought it into the station as a last resort.

‘Elvings -- Elvers?’ Sam tilts her head and squints. 

‘There’s no family o’ that name ‘round here,’ Barnett says.

Foyle props a shoulder against his open office door and watches Paul lift the package towards the light, brushing at the dirt with a fingertip. ‘Evering...Ever…hm. The first name might be...Donald?’

Barnett stares thoughtfully at the ceiling. ‘There’s David Everett down in Long Street.’

‘Does he have children?’ Sam touches a smeared design on the brown wrapping. ‘There’s a Brighton toyshop with a stamp like that.’ 

‘Aye, two boys.’ 

‘It’s our best bet.’ Paul turns to Sam. ‘What do you say, Miss Stewart? Want to play elves?’ His eyes drift to Foyle as he asks the question and the corner of his mouth curls into a smile not meant for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Elizabeth Barrett Browning.](http://www.bartleby.com/100/446.16.html)


End file.
